lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Unseen or Unnamed Characters
This is an article about characters in the game (and other media in the series, like the comics) who are either not seen (yet referenced by name) or not named (yet seen in the game). Unseen Stage 1: *'Professor Campbell': A teacher at San Romero High School, mentioned by a female SOS Student. It is assumed that this is a reference to Bruce Campbell, a cult director who, as an actor, is best known as Ash Williams in the Evil Dead series of films. This reference could also explain why an Ash Williams costume is available as pre-order DLC. Stage 2: *'Agnes': A cheerleader zombie found in Stage 2, along with Josephine and the rest of Juliet's cheerleading crew, found harrassing the surviving classmates at the Stadium. Even though which cheerleader is Agnes is not clarified, according to Nick, she is the cheerleader with the description, describing an intestine presently hanging out of her genitals, despite the fact that none of the cheerleaders prominently have this trait. Stage 3: *'Father O'Malley': An unseen priest first mentioned at the O'Bannon Farm. When returning from Psychedelia, Nick reminisces about the time he was a drugged by a priest, stating that his condition reminded him of that event. He may have likely molested Nick at a certain age, as he is mentioned again at Stage 6, stating that Killabilly is a grasping him harder than the time he was with Father O'Malley. *'Michelle Martin': A character who Juliet mentions to Nick during a discussion about the cues he gives during lying (a twitchy nose) and she says this happened when he denied thinking that Michelle Martin was hot. Stage 6: *'Frankenberries', Leprechauns, Sasquatches and Vampires are all mentioned by Juliet as other things besides Zombies which she has killed, when Nick asks about whether or not she was prepared to fight strange things like Killabilly. Telephone Messages: *'Brian': An unseen character Rosalind mentions during a telephone message where she talks about the time she squashed a mosquito that landed on her arm that fond her by its resemblance to Brian. *'Dog': An unseen dog that is mentioned by Rosalind when she talks to Juliet during Stage 5. Rosalind will inform Juliet that she has recently discovered a stray dog that she desires to keep. Unfortunately the dog runs away, probably because it was scared off by Rosalind, in which she later loses her interest with it. Unnamed Prologue: 170px|right *'Unnamed Baby': During a cutscene in the Prologue, when Juliet dismembers all the zombies that begin to surround her, she decapitates one of them and kicks their head into a mysterious carriage, in which the baby returns a coo, possibly finding interest with the head. 170px|right *'Pilot Dude': An unnamed character who accompanies Juliet as she tries to save all the surviving or salvageable students at San Romero High. When Juliet saves the last student, a zombie accidentally manages to get into the helicopter, causing the pilot to crash land somewhere near the front gates of the school. At the scene it is revealed that he and another are police officers, who later run into the school. They are last seen fending themselves in Stage 1, where they are presumably killed after a horde begins to engulf. It is presumed that the Helicopter Pilot's companion was later to be transformed who is named Ryu. 170px|right *'Nick's Infective Zombie': An unnamed zombie that almost turned Nick into a zombie. After sneaking behind Juliet, the zombie is slammed to the ground by Nick. He later bites Nick, putting him in agonizing pain, and is later sliced in the middle by Juliet. Stage 1: *'Zombie Teacher': After saving SOS Student #3 in Stage 1, a zombie teacher is seen opening a blast door, allowing zombie students to come in and attack the player. After opening it for a second time, he is shot by Ryu, in the back of the head. *'Unnamed Student': During some time at the high school, an SOS Student and another student are seen trying to open up a blast door. Once opened, the student turns his head and squeals a high-pitched memorable scream, when behind Juliet and Nick lay a dangerous explosion. He and the SOS Student later abandon Juliet and Nick. *'Unnamed Zombie Couple': After Juliet and Nick are abandoned, two student zombies are seen in the hallway, meaninglessly speaking to one another, one being a male Bomber Zombie, the other a recent female Fire Zombie. When they hug, they cause an explosion to occur, along with more fire zombies and the pole. *'Unnamed Bomber Zombie': After Juliet and Nick manage to get past the blast door, they see the unnamed student being grasped around by a Bomber Zombie with a dangling eye who grows a great fond of him. He is later killed when the Bomber Zombie explodes. *'Unnamed Fire Zombie': When Juliet defends the location of San Romero High's Cafeteria, she and Nick discover a birthday cake that turns out to just be a set of decorative bombs. This attracts the attention of this one fire zombie. *'Mosh Pit Zombies': A set of teenage Punk Rock Zombies are notably present at the Mosh Pit. They appear to be dancing to some type of music and are in the background of the Zed Boss Fight. Stage 4: *'Skull Girls': During the Boss Fight with Josey, two mysterious maidens ride aboard his vessel. They appear as two attractive women in bikinis, yet have skulls for heads and two differently colored Mohawks. They disappear after the Boss Fight progresses towards Phase 2. Category:Characters